Night Terrors
by helloshatteredlove
Summary: Adam is raised from the Cage by the angel Samandriel, and suffers from traumatizing nightmares. Adam, Sam, Dean, Samandriel, Castiel, and Gabriel spend the night together to calm Adam down, as this is the only way he gets a good night's rest. Fluffy. Sugar sweet.


It had been six months since Adam's rescue from the Cage, Dean and Sam having made a deal with Death. They had to find a willingly sacrificial angel who would dive into the Cage just as Castiel had to retrieve Adam's body, and Death would return the boy's soul to his body. (Death wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he had sort of a soft spot for those troublesome Winchesters.)

The angel that had offered to help was Samandriel, a Seraph who was in Anna's garrison alongside Castiel. It had taken Samandriel two months to dive into the cage and return victorious with Adam's body. Death had gone through with his end of the deal, and had returned Adam's soul to his body.

Having learned their mistake from Sam's wall, the boys, with the help of Castiel, Samandriel, and Gabriel, broke down Adam's wall slowly, allowing it to start disintegrating on its own. Adam hadn't had severe hallucinations like Sam did, but he did have extremely traumatizing nightmares.

The easiest way to get rid of these nightmares, the group soon discovered, was to surround Adam with the people he loved. This led to Gabriel creating an over-large bed, big enough to fit six grown men. Whenever Adam had an extremely bad nightmare, Samandriel would send out a thought to his brothers to warn them, if none of the others heard Adam's screams throughout the bunker. Thankfully, Kevin's room was on the complete other side of the bunker, so that whatever slight focus the boy has for anything other than the tablet isn't broken.

Tonight was such a night. Adam's screams rang throughout the bunker, drawing his brothers and Castiel and Gabriel to him, Samandriel and Adam already in their shared room. Sam and Dean joined the two boys first, Sam curling around Samandriel and reaching over to lay an arm on Adam, and Dean curling around Adam, wrapped entirely around his youngest brother. The presence of his elder brothers quieted Adam's screams somewhat, but it didn't wake him from the nightmare like the presence of the five other men would.

Castiel and Gabriel filed in quickly, each curling around their respective hunters, sending peaceful bursts of Grace to Adam to slowly wake him from the nightmare. Adam has quieted down almost entirely now, only releasing little whimpers and whines now. After a few moments he had begun to awaken, stirring slowly.

His bright blue eyes opened, the sadness falling away as his smile grew, soft at the care shown to him by his family. "Hey guys," he said softly, voice hoarse from his screams.

"Hello, Adam. Are you feeling well now?" Samandriel asked, voice soft.

Adam closed his eyes before answering, taking in the peace he felt from the closeness of his eldest brother and Samandriel, the feeling of Sam's hand rubbing down his side, and the calming, peaceful Grace he could feel emitting from Gabriel and Castiel.

"Yeah, blue bird. I'm feeling much better now." Adam replied, using one of the nicknames he had. Samandriel was blue bird, or baby bird, depending on the mood. Castiel was also called blue bird form time to time, though mostly when Adam was calling Samandriel baby bird. Gabriel's teasing nickname was big bird, for the fact that he was the eldest angel in the bunker, and that, according to the angels, he had the largest wings out of the trio. Gabriel didn't really have any other nickname courtesy of Adam. Sam and Dean didn't have any really unique nicknames from Adam, the male just preferring to call them by name.

Adam wiggled back into Dean's warmth, dragging Samandriel closer for the angel's warmth. Adam sighed, thankful for his family even more so. Eyes slipping closed, he yawned before speaking.

"Thanks guys. I love you too. Good night..." He trailed off, falling asleep quickly.

* * *

**Yeah, this is really fluffy, and maybe a little rushed. But that might be because I cut off the ending because it is going to be more adult than allowed on FanFiction. It will be available on AO3 soon, adult ending included. Please review, of course. **


End file.
